


Sweet

by orphan_account



Series: Sweet [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cafe AU!, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, barista!Jeonghan, parents jeongcheol, pastry chef! Seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To Jeonghan, this was his happiness
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Sweet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888162
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scoups_ahoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoups_ahoy/gifts).



> I tried to do something different but I think I just messed up the tenses lol. I

Jeonghan was awoken by the sun in his eyes and the sound of cooing from beside him. It was still early for him to get up but he smiled despite it all, feeling so at peace with where he was. 

He was still in a slight daze when he turned over to come to face to face with his baby girl. Tiny legs raised in the air as her little hands held on to her feet. She seemed to notice him immediately and the cooing only got louder, mixed with a few excited gurgles and Jeonghan’s smile only grew. 

Beside her, his husband lay still fast asleep. He looked so peaceful, sleeping even through the noise and light. Jeonghan admires him for that but he admired Seungcheol for a lot of things. Like his cheeks, his long lashes and the dimples their daughter had inherited from him. 

Jeonghan  _ loved _ mornings like these. Morning where he could wake up to the loves of his life, mornings where he could lay in bed for a while, soaking up the sun and the warmth that came from being with his family. 

Mornings like these were pretty normal for him now and he couldn’t be more thankful. 

However they were peaceful for only so long because soon Jaehwa got tired of playing by herself and demanded attention by crying as loud as she could. Something Jeonghan was sure she learned from him. 

That was the true start of his morning, when he truly resigned to the fact that he had to get up and get to work. 

Mornings for Seungcheol started almost half an hour after this, when Jeonghan had changed and fed Jaehwa. Jeonghan thought he deserved that extra sleep because he was the one keeping Jaehwa entertained in the middle of the night when she was being stubborn. 

And then Seungcheol would drag himself out of bed and onto their small kitchen table. This would also usually consist of him hugging Jeonghan for no less than five minutes, his head tucked into the crook of his neck and his eyes still closed. 

Most days Jeonghan would welcome him into his arms easily but today, they were already running late and had so much to do before they could make their way downstairs and open the cafe. 

Seungcheol made a noise of disappointment when Jeonghan sat him down in a chair instead of taking him into his arms. It was something Jeonghan had expected and in return all he offered him was a warm smile and giggly baby. 

“I’ve fed and changed her, so you have exactly ten minutes to get her dressed while I get ready.” Jeonghan quickly said, already moving back towards the bathroom. 

“There’s coffee in the pot.” He added as an afterthought, watching Seungcheol smile at him gratefully. Jaehwa was resting back against his bare torso, blowing raspberries, drooling everywhere but Seungcheol only looked at her with fondness. It made Jeonghan feel a little fuzzy. Happy. 

“We don’t even open shop till ten! Why are you in such a hurry? This time is for cuddles!” Jeonghan heard Seungcheol yell from behind him but he chose to quickly close the bathroom door before he could be talked into cuddles. 

* * *

And despite what he had said about there being no need to rush things, Seungcheol had dressed Jaehwa like he was asked to. Quite cutely too, Jeonghan would say. Their daughter looked adorable in almost everything but in her little cream overalls and a brown fuzzy jacket with bear ears on the hood to combat the cold autumn air, she looked cuter than usual.

Seungcheol dressed her well, he would admit that easily. But never to him.

“I did well, right?” He had asked as soon as Jeonghan made his way to the kitchen, a big smile plastered on his face. 

“Mhmm, I’ll see that after you pick her shoes.” He commented and sat down at the table, excited to finally fill his stomach. Seungcheol let out another whine, claiming Jeonghan was unfair and that hard work was to be appreciated. Jeonghan only let him continue whining for so long because Jae was staring at him with so much curiosity, eyes wide and mouth open as she took in the scene. 

“Your daddy is a big baby, huh?” He cooed at her, knowing fully well what this would do to Seungcheol. And just as he expected, the older pouted and stomped over to the bathroom in a huff. 

* * *

In the end they made it downstairs exactly ten minutes before eight. Seungcheol had spent a good amount of time dressing himself in overalls that matched Jaehwa’s. and then he spent even longer picking shoes for her because he  _ had _ to pass Jeonghan's evaluation. 

And he had because he picked the cute little white converse Jeonghan had gotten her the weekend before. He remembers shoving them into Seungcheol’s face to make him realise just how cute they were and how his purchase was justified. Seungcheol wouldn’t have cared about the money anyway but Jeonghan felt the need to explain himself. Babies could wear shoes for a very short period of time and so it felt unfair to spend so much money on them. He had said as much to Seungcheol and the other had only said that they could use them for the next child. Which wasn’t wrong but that was far into the future. Jeonghan was grateful for Seungcheol anyway. 

Just like he was now, watching him enter the kitchen, animatedly talking to Jaehwa about all the things they had to do. It was horribly endearing and Jeonghan wished he could stand there all day watching his husband and daughter interact. However there was no time for that and he had to set up the cafe before they could open for the day. Not to mention Seungcheol had to get all his baking done. 

* * *

By ten, the shop was open and customers were starting to bustle in slowly. Jeonghan wouldn't say they were the most popular cafe here but he also wouldn’t say they weren’t well known. Almost six months in now, they had customers that were regulars, new customers from the nearby college and the office workers close to them. 

Jeonghan could admit that he liked it this way. They got a decent crowd, a crowd that they could manage and he was grateful that they could make ends meet. 

But he also had to admit that Jaehwa was the one bringing in the most traffic. She would be sat in a high chair not far from Jeonghan and the customers would continue to fawn over her. Most of these people were college students and middle aged women. They would spend their time playing with her, waiting for a reaction and all it would take was a smile from Jae to have them melting. 

Most customers often bought snacks for her as well and Jeonghan would usually point them out to a healthy alternative because he for sure didn’t want his five month old hyped up on sugar. The most she was allowed was a fruit snack and very, very rarely a cake pop. 

While Jeonghan manned the cashier and tended to people’s coffee orders, Seungcheol spent his time getting their pastry orders for the day complete. It was a rush and Jeonghan heard at least one sigh from the kitchen every other minute. Seungcheol often tended to get a little anxious and then Jeonghan would have to stick his head into the kitchen to make sure that he hadn’t worked himself up too much. 

This usually resulted in him having to rush to Seungcheol to give him a quick hug to calm him. It wasn’t the best thing to do considering they had customers waiting but sometimes his family just came first. If Jeonghan could give him reassurance that’s what he would do. 

“I’m fine, Hannie. Just got a little stressed. You can go back to work.” Seungcheol always said the same thing but Jeonghan knew that he meant it and it’s what allowed him to return to work and their baby. 

That day, Vernon, seungcheol’s brother and their part timer, clocked in at about twelve, two hours earlier than he usually would. But Jeonghan was grateful because by then, Jaehwa had gotten tired of the high chair and of playing by herself. 

This usually meant that it was naptime. A very crucial time because if they weren’t vigilant and they missed it they would be left with a whiny, teary child. 

And then Jeonghan was allowed to take his break and make his way upstairs to put the baby to bed. 

And that time for him was therapeutic. Despite the noisy street and the crowded cafe downstairs, their apartment was quiet and warm. Jeonghan could take his time putting Jaehwa to sleep, holding her close to his chest, rocking her slowly till her whines turned to little snores. 

Jeonghan was only slightly jealous of her and her chance to nap. He wouldn’t get that luxury no matter how much he wanted it because they had a whole cafe full of customers waiting to be fed. 

He spent another few minutes upstairs, lying down next to his baby in bed, patting her tummy till she was completely content in her sleep. 

In his opinion, these moments were precious because soon enough his little princess would be too big for naps. The thought alone was enough to bring him to tears and that was when he decided it was time to head back.

* * *

When he stepped back down into the cafe, he was greeted by chaos. In the form of a very frazzled Lee Jihoon, their old college friend and most frequent customer. 

“Hyung! You have to help me!” He cried as soon as he spotted Jeonghan. His eyes were wide, hair ruffled and Jeonghan had an urge to laugh but he held it in. Seungcheol turned to look at him with a knowing smile and Jeonghan already concluded that this had something to do with Jihoon’s new boyfriend Mingyu. 

“Alright, what did you say to him this time?” He questioned as he moved to the fridge to pull out Mingyu’s favourite cake. 

“I may have told him his dog was ugly.” Jihoon replied with his head down and seungcheol let out a surprised gasp. 

“Jihoon! You don’t call dogs ugly!” Seungcheol looked offended and Jeonghan couldn’t help but laugh. Insults to dogs were not taken lightly by Choi Seungcheol. 

“I’m sure he didn’t mean it, Cheollie.” Jeonghan tried to placate him as best as he could. Seungcheol didn’t seem convinced but he left in a huff anyway. 

“Now, what do you want me to write on this one?” Jeonghan stood before him with the cake and some frosting. Jihoon seemed to consider it for a moment before replying. 

“I’m sorry I called your dog ugly?” He suggested and Jeonghan thought it was awful but it was true and so he stuck with it. Writing it out prettily while he listened to Jihoon whine about how hard relationships were. 

“I mean I just can’t get it right! Why can’t we be like you guys? You have the perfect relationship!” Jihoon whined and Jeonghan almost scoffed in his face. 

Their relationship was far from perfect. It took effort for them to get where they are now. It took effort for them to become a couple. It took effort for them to become a family. 

But even now, they had their problems. Sometimes they got tired of each other. They got frustrated and fought. Over the bills piling up, over the lack of space, over the clutter in the apartment. Sometimes they had to spend time apart too but that was okay. It was okay because their love was strong and they knew that despite it all they would always have each other’s back. And that’s what kept them going. 

He told Jihoon as much. 

“Relationships take work and the fact that you’re here each time you think you’ve upset Mingyu proves that you want to make this work. So don’t stress this much.” He told Jihoon with a smile. He had faith in them. 

He’d barely gotten to finish his sentence before here was a shrill cry coming from the baby monitor attached to his belt and even before he could do anything Seungcheol was sprinting past him to the stairs that led upstairs. 

Two pm. 

Another two hours and he’d be able to close for the day and be back with the people he adored. The best part of his day truly began then. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
